Last Thursday, Vanessa walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 9 minutes, decided to buy a potato for $1.86. Vanessa handed the salesperson $1.88 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ Vanessa received $0.02 in change.